Field
Embodiments of the invention relate to electronic circuits, and more particularly, to receivers and receiver signal-processing systems having configurable stages.
Description of the Related Technology
A serial data transmitter and receiver TX/RX is used to transmit data over a channel. In one application an eye diagram can be used at the receiver end of the channel to monitor the signal integrity. For instance, a probe can be connected to the amplifier and an eye diagram can be observed graphically on a personal computer (PC) monitor. The observed pattern can appear as an eye or eye diagram, and the amount of eye opening can reflect the integrity of the equalized data.
Personal computers and laptops can use a serial data transmitter and receiver TX/RX in communicating data across serial ports to and from computer peripheral components.
In some applications an equalizer and limiting amplifier can be used to improve a data signal arriving at the receiver RX. The limiting amplifier can be used to compensate for losses and attenuation within the signal chain preceding the amplifier input.